


His Perfect Girl

by Anonymous



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Math teacher Brian... hot, Praise Kink, Rogerina Taylor (Queen), Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25505542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was hard to pinpoint the exact moment when Roger turned into Rogerina. Maybe it was when he was putting on his schoolgirl skirt, turning around a bit to watch it swish around him. Or maybe it was when he applied his makeup, that that sparkle appeared in his eye andhebecameshe.
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42
Collections: Anonymous





	His Perfect Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Oops! All porn
> 
> lmao sorry about that. Uh, yeah. Roger Taylor makes a really pretty girl. That’s the only excuse I have for this. Posting on anon for now, but I might ‘reveal’ myself depending on the reception, I suppose. Hope you enjoy! This doesn’t really make sense timeline-wise, but whatever.
> 
> Edit: hi

It was hard to pinpoint the exact moment when Roger turned into Rogerina. Maybe it was when he was putting on his schoolgirl skirt, turning around a bit to watch it swish around him. Or maybe it was when he applied his makeup, that that sparkle appeared in his eye and he became she. 

It was a quite intricate ritual. Once every month or so, Roger would get into one of his moods. He’d be irritable, picking fights with Brian and Freddie, sometimes even with John. He would complain about everything and even full-on whine when things weren’t going exactly his way. Eventually, it would become so distinct that Brian would notice. He’d carefully ask the right questions when he and Roger were alone together, and they would discuss their plans without ever truly mentioning them.

Roger got dressed up. His hair was long at this point, long enough that he didn’t need the wig anymore. He would tie it in loose ponytails, black polka dot bows on top of his head. He wore a girls’ school uniform, with a white blouse and a short grey skirt. Underneath, he wore black pantyhose, with white knee high socks and black patent leather shoes. He loved dressing up. Loved how pretty he felt in the uniform, how innocent and different from the way he usually acted towards people. There was something very freeing about being able to let go like that. While he wore the clothes, he was something soft and sweet, allowed to simply exist without being expected to be witty or strong.

Brian would be with him, most of the time. One of the thrills of the outfit was being seen in it, after all. Passing for a girl. And even though Brian knew he wasn’t, he would pretend so well, calling him ‘young lady’ and referring to him as she. Sometimes, very rarely, Freddie would be there as well, usually with Deaky in tow. Freddie seemed to revel in humoring him, and Deaky lagged behind, usually not piping up too much at all. But usually it was just him and Brian. 

Today was one of those days, and Brian thought he finally pinpointed the moment Roger became Rogerina. He saw her at the living room table, bent over some math sheets Brian had printed for her. She was absently chewing on the top of her pencil, tracing her hand over the questions as if petting them would pressure them into telling her their solutions. She was silent, not complaining about the math questions at all. Calm. At ease. Brian felt a wave of calm wash over himself, too. He enjoyed seeing Roger happy. If this was what he needed, Brian was happy to help provide it.

“How is everything going here?” Brian asked, walking past the living room table as if he was back in the classroom, and he was making his rounds past all the desks, checking if any of his students needed any help. Rogerina popped the pencil top from out of her mouth, and sighed. When she spoke, she sounded slightly higher pitched than Roger usually did. Not even necessarily more feminine, but more like… innocent. “These questions are hard, Mr. May.” 

Brian glanced over to the questions. The ones he had printed were copies from a high school simplified maths book. They weren’t really hard, but for the setting, he was willing to pretend they were. He smiled, politely. “Oh, I bet you can finish them just fine. You’re a smart girl.” 

Rogerina whined softly, and Brian briefly squeezed her shoulder before walking back to the couch and sitting down there. Roger was the one in control here, really. He decided when they would progress to the next step of their little game. And sometimes, they never went to the next step at all. Brian liked those times just as much, where Rogerina took a shower after finishing her homework, and he got to tuck her into bed in her pretty little nightie. Going by the whine she’d let out earlier, however, it seemed like tonight they would be doing something different.

Brian grabbed a newspaper that was laying next to him and unfolded it, reading about some scientific discovery that had been done in India recently while keeping his ears open for any sound from his dear student. He was actually starting to get engrossed in a story about solar panels when he saw something move from his peripheral vision. Brian looked up to see Rogerina holding her arm up as if she had a question. Brian waited for a few more moments, before he saw her arm starting to tremble. That was when he stood up and made his way over there. 

He stood behind her before leaning in close, his face next to hers, both staring at his answer sheet. Rogerina had very pretty, neat handwriting. She’d even dotted her i’s with little hearts. Brian kept his voice low as he spoke, “What seems to be the problem?” 

“I-” Rogerina swallowed. “I can’t do it. Can you help me, Mr. May? Maybe you could… walk me through it?” 

And who was he to deny his sweet girl such a thing? Brian nodded, and kneeled down next to her, one arm circling around her waist. Nothing indecent, just a reminder that he was there. He could feel her shiver. “Of course. Which one are you having trouble with?” 

“This one.” she pointed at one of the questions. “What does that sign in front even mean?” 

“That means that number is squared.” Brian explained softly, mouth close to her ear. “Do you know what that means?” 

“Y-Yeah.” she whimpered, swallowing a bit before continuing. When she did continue, she sounded hesitant, as if she was scared of what he would do if she got it wrong. “That means you multiply it by itself, right?” 

“That’s right.” Brian said, softly squeezing her side. “And that’s a five. So that means…” 

“It’s twenty-five.” came Rogerina’s whispered reply. Brian pressed a kiss to his girl’s cheek. She leaned into him, enjoying their closeness. Brian lingered a while longer, his lips against her cheekbone, before moving away, very conscious of her slightly disappointed sigh. “You can do the rest on your own, right, doll?”

Rogerina impatiently tapped her foot against the floor, her patent leather shoes making surprisingly loud noise against the laminate floors. “I don’t want to.”  
Brian tsk’d, folding his arms. “Why not? You only need to do a few more problems. After that you can have your free time.”

“I don’t wanna.” she repeated, throwing her pencil on the table. “It’s boring. And… I can’t do it anyways. So what’s the point.” 

She said that last part a lot more softly. She sounded upset. It tugged at Brian’s heartstrings, and he walked around the table, tilting her face up with his hand on her chin. She had very pretty makeup on. Eyeliner and eyeshadow, a soft pink blush and pretty red lipstick. She looked like a model straight out of a magazine. He tilted her face up to make her look him in the eyes, but she looked away, embarrassed. He tutted. “What do you mean you can’t do it? You’re almost finished.”

“I…” she was still looking away. “I just can’t do it, okay?”

Brian softly caressed her cheek, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She closed her eyes, exhaling. “Sweetheart, you can do this. I promise you. You’re my smart little girl. You’re so intelligent, and so beautiful- you have nothing to doubt yourself over.” 

Rogerina grinned, that toothy grin she seemed to only have when she was in costume like this. Boldened by the praise, she asked, “Can I have a kiss?” 

“Of course, darling.” Brian said, and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss was gentle and soft, but with a slight amount of pressure from dear Rogerina that was telling Brian that their game wouldn’t remain innocent for much longer. Brian pulled back, and his girl brought her attention back to the answer sheet and quickly scribbled a few answers down. Brian didn’t even manage to get settled on the couch before she tackled him onto it, pressing a few stray kisses to his face and neck. Brian pulled her up against him, settling her in his lap and making her squirm by tickling her sides. He chuckled. “You’re an eager little thing, aren’t you?” 

Rogerina nodded against him, stretching her back as she keened at his praise and his hands around her waist. His hands were big, perfect for wrapping around her. She loved being held by him. She let herself lean on him heavily, crowding into his lap and wrapping her arms around him. 

Brian slapped her ass once, not too hard. They were only just getting started, after all. Still, Rogerina whined and pressed her nose into his neck. He rubbed the place where he’d just slapped her. “What do you want to do today? You get to choose. After all, you’ve been such a good girl all day, asking for help when you needed it.” 

His girl squealed in delight, pursing her lips as she concentrated on thinking of a reward for herself. Meanwhile, Brian’s hand wandered up her thigh and under her skirt, squeezing her ass. She almost managed to grind down against him, but he held her in a vice grip, not allowing her to get her pleasure just yet. “Use your words, sweetheart.” 

“I…” Rogerina trembled slightly. “I want Mr. May to make me feel good.” 

Brian chuckled, low in his throat. His girl’s eyes were closed, still trying to thrust her hips forward with no luck. “Make you feel good in what way?” 

He stroked her back, resting on her skirt before squeezing like he did before. “Like this?” he used his other hand to reach up and pinch at her nipple through her shirt. She keened. “Or like this? Or…” he grabbed her face and kissed her, deeply. “Like this?” 

Rogerina moaned, aggravated. “Just fucking touch me, sir.” 

Brian immediately reached up to kiss her deeply, not giving her a second to doubt herself after uttering that word. He squeezed her tight, making sure she knew he loved her and didn’t judge her for anything. In the back of his mind, he knew he had to scold her for using a bad word, but tonight all he wanted to do was praise her for doing so well. 

“So good. My good girl. Mr May’s gonna make you feel so good, sweetheart. You deserve it. My perfect girl.” Brian murmured into her hair. He finally let go of her hips, allowing her to thrust down, his erect cock rubbing against her hole even through his dress pants and her knickers. Her eyes rolled back into her skull with pleasure, and he smiled, before pushing her back a bit, until she was standing on the floor, dazed and confused. Brian decided to answer her question before she was able to ask it. “We can’t just do this on the couch. Let’s get to bed, sweetheart. C’mon. I’ll help you.”

He stood up and held a possessive arm around her as they walked the small distance from the living room to the bedroom. In the bedroom, Brian kissed her while closing the door behind him, then threw her onto the bed, and crowded up against her real close, holding her legs up for easy access. Her skirt was laying over her stomach, revealing a pair of white, lacy knickers. They were frilly, old-fashioned little things, but oh how Roger adored them. One day, when they had both been rather drunk, Brian had asked why Roger liked them so much, and Roger had explained that they made him feel pretty and safe. While see-through in some parts, due to the thin fabric, they still took up a rather large amount of space, giving the illusion of being fully covered. 

Brian supposed he understood why Roger enjoyed feeling innocent. He’d received a bit of a ‘bad boy’ persona from magazines and such lately. Most times, he seemed to enjoy it, but Brian understood that it could potentially be hard to live up to sometimes.

Brian bumped his nose against Rogerina’s as he leaned in for a soft kiss. She wrapped her pantyhose clad legs around his waist, and when they thrusted against each other, Brian could clearly feel how hard Rogerina was through her little pants. He reached a hand down and stroked her, once, through her knickers, and she gasped, quietly, as if she was deliberately keeping herself silent.

“If we’re going to do this, I want to hear your pretty noises, okay? That’s how I know I’m doing it right.” Brian said, voice barely above a whisper. Rogerina nodded, thrusting her hips up toward him again. “J...Just get on with it.”

Brian chuckled, and grabbed his perfect girl’s hips, pulling her panties down to reveal her pretty cock. He discarded the knickers somewhere alongside them and moved down the bed so he was eye level with her dick, which was leaking at the tip already. Brian stuck his tongue out and licked at the head of Rogerina’s cock, once, watching her drop back down on the bed, and holding her hips down so she wouldn’t even be able to think of thrusting up. When he took her cock into his mouth, she let out a moan, and her thigh muscles flexed, evidently trying to keep herself from thrusting up, as well.

She tasted clean, and Brian imagined her in the bath, meticulously cleaning herself off with soap, trying not to moan as she cleaned around that area. Brain hollowed out his cheeks and ran his tongue over the underside of her cock, feeling her twitch beneath him. He repeated the motion a few more times, swirling his tongue around her, before pulling back and climbing back on top of his girl, kissing her flushed face all over. She was making these soft little groaning noises that went straight to Brian’s cock. But he wanted to hear more from her, wanted to hear exactly what she wanted from him, even if she was embarrassed to confess it.

She looked into his eyes, opening her mouth and presenting her tongue to him. He took it as his cue to kiss her. After he pulled back, he saw that her eyes were closed, and she looked absolutely ethereal.

“What else do you want, my love?” the pet name was a bit intimate for their doing, but if Rog had a problem with it, Brian didn’t see any indication of that. All he saw was eyes, closed in pleasure, and that mouth, that wonderful mouth, lips slightly swollen from Brian’s rough kisses. She didn’t reply, instead sucking her bottom lip into her mouth and biting it as Brian ground down on her.

“Use your words, sweetheart.” Brian said, sounding sweet yet commanding. Rogerina looked away to somewhere beside him. Brian forcefully grabbed her chin and pointed her face back to his, forcing them to make eye contact. “I said, use your words. If you don’t tell me what you want, I’m not able to give it to you.”

“I’m… I’m embarrassed… Mr. May. I don’t want you to laugh at me.” it came out sounding demure. Brian groaned, brushing away a strand of his girl’s pretty hair. “I would never laugh at you, my sweet girl. You’re perfect for me. Nothing you say could ever make me laugh at you, alright?” 

Rogerina’s eyes were filled with tears, but she looked blissed out, and slightly absent. Her eyes were clouded with pleasure, and her breath was hot on Brian’s face. 

“I want…” she started, softly. Brian ran a thumb along her cheekbone and she sighed, obviously flustered. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Brian smiled and kissed her, running his hands through her pretty hair over and over again to reassure her. Tears were welling up in her eyes and her face was flushed pink. “I’m so proud of you, love. You’re so brave, telling me what you want like a good girl. You’re perfect. I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Rogerina whimpered between kisses. Brian pulled back to grab some stuff from the bedside table. When his girl whined, he shushed her. “I need to get this stuff to get you ready, alright? Hurting a pretty little girl like you would be a crime.”

She hid her face behind her hands as he took the tub of lube from the bedside table and put some on his fingers, before pulling aside his girl’s pretty panties and gently pressing one of his fingers into her hole. He heard her breathe a sigh of relief as he started pumping his finger in and out. She was now really in her ‘Rogerina zone’ as Brian had started to think of it. She had tears in her eyes, but it wasn’t because of sadness. Rather because of overstimulation, the physical feeling of being fingered paired with being treated so nicely by someone who really loved her. Brian was glad that he could give Roger that calmness that nobody else could give him.

He added another finger, and another one after that, periodically bringing his other hand to Rogerina’s chest or thigh, squeezing the slightly soft flesh there. While he prepared her, he whispered sweet words into her ear, about how proud he was, and how good she was being. How well she’d done at her math problems, and that she deserved a reward for it. She whined at the praise, wiggling around on the bed as he pressed his fingers deeper into her, until he decided that she was prepared enough and he undid his pants and started pressing inside. He was gentle, slowly sinking in until he bottomed out, his groin against her ass. 

She looked wonderfully disheveled. Her eyeliner was streaking down her face, and one of her pigtails was starting to come undone, some stray strands of hair getting in her face. Brian brushed them away, and suddenly they were locking eyes, and Brian smiled. 

“I can’t believe how lucky I am,” he breathed, and Rogerina giggled, despite the situation they were in. She looked away, then peeked at his eyes again. 

“Want you,” she mumbled. Brian kissed her, their tongues meeting in the middle before he regrettably pulled back again. 

“You have me.” 

with that, he pulled back a little, before thrusting into her. She was so warm around him, not just around his cock but everywhere. Her thighs, soft against his waist. Her arms, making grabby motions at him that he couldn’t deny. He crowded in against her even deeper, their mouths meeting in a deep kiss as he sped up his thrusts, wanting that soft warmth all around him. And she greedily engulfed him, soft, breathless sounds the only thing she was still capable of producing. 

As he sped up, her breathless little whimpers turned into moans, Brian’s cock hitting that place deep inside her that made her legs shake and her eyes roll back into her skull. She grasped at Brian’s shirt, trying to get him closer to her, and he obliged, thrusting in particularly deep and then staying there, pressing hard onto her special spot. 

Rogerina almost gurgled, the pleasure overwhelming. She canted her hips up and pushed up against him even more, trying to get him even deeper inside of her. Meanwhile he thumbed at her nipples, kissing along her neck. “Are you almost there, my love?” 

“I… I…” Rogerina stammered, letting out an especially sweet whine when Brian held her down on the bed so she wouldn’t be able to thrust up. “I’m gonna- ah…” 

Brian tutted, trying his best to remain in character even though sweat was running down his face. “How naughty. Coming before me? You’ve been so good so far. Don’t you want to be my good girl?”

Rogerina nodded feverishly. “I wanna- ah, I wanna be good for you… please, oh god-“

Brian nosed against her cheek, pressing kisses on her face but never her mouth. He felt himself getting closer, knowing he would probably come soon. But he wanted to tease her a little bit more. “Why don’t you fuck yourself on my cock, then. After you make me come inside of you, you get your release. Alright?” 

Rogerina nodded, and started snapping her hips up, trying to get him to come. Her movement was messy, and her thrusts were short and hard, hitting that special place deep inside of her over and over again. Seeing her take her pleasure from him was extremely arousing for Brian, who met her thrusts in the middle and fucked her hard. A few thrusts later he emptied himself inside of her, and she followed shortly after, nails digging into his back so hard it was sure to leave a mark.

They were both panting hard, and Brian took a few moments to gather himself before rolling onto his back next to his partner. Roger was breathing hard, eyes closed. He looked beautiful, all fucked out and disheveled like that. Brian got up and went to get a washcloth, and returned to clean Roger up. Roger groaned, and rubbed his eyes. “‘S cold.”

Brian chuckled, but didn’t say anything. After he was done, he put away the washcloth and helped Roger out of his outfit, until he was naked. Still sweaty, but not as dirty anymore, so it wasn’t as bad if he decided to go straight to bed without showering. Roger allowed himself to be manhandled, and when Brian was done he collapsed next to Roger on the bed, cuddling up against him. He suddenly felt a bit shy. “Was this alright?” 

Roger hummed, resting his head on Brian’s shoulder as they laid there. Brian started undoing Roger’s pigtails, and they both revelled in the domesticity of the scene. Finally, Roger nodded. “It was wonderful. Thank you. I don’t think I’m able to talk much now, though. I’m fucking knackered.”

Brian laughed and squeezed Roger’s waist softly, where he had been holding him as they cuddled. “I can imagine. Best get some sleep now. We can talk more later.” 

Roger agreed, and fell asleep only minutes later. Brian was happy. Roger always seemed so… calm afterwards. Like a weight had been lifted. Being a musician was stressful, so Brian could very well imagine needing to blow off some steam in this manner. Of course, he wished it wasn’t necessary, and that Roger could always be happy. But since that wasn’t the case, he was instead happy to help him along.

They would talk the next day, and discuss if they had both been happy with what happened, but for now Brian was content to fall asleep, with Roger safely tucked into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) pls feel free to leave a comment if you so desire
> 
> edit: how would you guys feel if I wrote a sequel? maybe with deaky and freddie also being there but it's still mainly maylor


End file.
